familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gustav Ruut (1681-1755)
Rasbo Kil |Baptism = |Death = 1755 (age 74) |Burial = Lits Church |Father = Nils Ruuth (c1649-1704) |Mother = Catharina Wattman (c1653-1722) |Spouse = Helena von der Hude (1688-1754) |Marriage = Zaranski, Poland |Children = Catharina Ruut (1722-1790) Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = }} Category:Ruuth (surname) Biography I Lieutenant Colonel Gustav Ruut, born 1681 in Rasbo Kil, Uppland. His parents were the captain of Upplands regiment Nils Ruut and Catharina Wattman. Ruut had from 1696 belonged to the Upplands regiment in the battles at Själland, Clissow, Thorn, Battle of Holowczyn and Battle of Poltava (1709), where he was captured. During his captivity he married in Zaranski, Poland. His wife was Helena von der Hude of Dorpat, who before had been married twice before. She died in 1754. When he returned home in 1723 he joined in the Jämtlands regiment, living in Söre, Lit. He died on April 25, 1755, and he was buried in Lits old church, where his grave is still extant. Myssjö, Sweden Biography II ... vid Uplands regemente Nils Ruut och Cath. Wattman, hade från 1696 varit anställd vid Uplands regemente samt varit med på Själland, vid Clissow, ...Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall; Sven Johan Kardell Biography III Offerdal. 1790. Död 5 juni kl. 3 e.m. Begrafven 3 apr. 1791 Enkefru Majorskan Catharina von Kræmer, född Ruut född i Åbo den 13 apr. 1722. Fadr. Sal. Herr Öfverste-Lieutenanten Gustaf Ruut och Modr. Fru Helena von der Hude. Begåfvad med stor qwickhet och böjelse til dygd, fick Hon en förträfflig uppfostran af dessa hederliga Föräldrar, som flyttade hit till Jämtland och bodde först i Hafvermo och sedan i Söre. Gift 1751 med Sal. Herr Majoren och Riddaren Niclas Adolph von Kræmer med hvilken Gud gaf Henne en Dotter, som i späda åldren afled. År 1764 i Januari månad blef Sal. Fru Majorskan Enka och samma år om Hösten flyttade Hon til det af Hennes sal. Herre i lifstiden köpta Hemman här uti Offerdal och Änge, hwilket hon 1788 sålde. Samma år började hennes goda hälsa och starka krafter förswinna. Hon blef så småningom för lamad och kunde slutel. icke det minsta röra sig. Hade dock, som Hon altid sjelf til Guds ära nämnde, så godt som ingen wärk och sweda. Men fick merendels behålla sit sunda förnufts rätta bruk. Blef med största ömhet skjött af sin Fosterdotter Mademoiselle Elisabeth Helena Örbom, först i Änge och sedan i Faxälfven i Herr Majoren och Ridd. Örboms hus, dit Hon i sept. 1789 flyttade. En ägta Gudsfruktan, obefläckad dygd, fredsamt sinne, välgörande hjärtelag och behagligt umgängesätt, som prydde denna Heders-Fruns vandel gjorde Henne i lifstiden allmänt älskad och vördad, efter döden allmänt sörgd och saknad, men mest af de fattiga, för hvilka Hon var en frikostig och ömsint Moder. Sedan Sal. Majoren och Frun köpt hemman i Socknen skänkte de til Offerdals kyrka en prydlig ljuskrona. Herr Majoren ligger eljest jämte sin förra Fru begrafven i Rödön, där de afsomnat. Men denna senare Frun hvilar i Änges gafven på Offerdals Kyrkogård. Sjukdom: Slag. Åldren: 68 år 6 veckor. References Gallery Image:0148.5.png|... vid Uplands regemente Nils Ruut och Cath. Wattman, hade från 1696 varit anstäld vid Uplands regemente samt varit med på Själland, vid Clissow, ... Category:Non-SMW people articles